


Careful What You Wish For

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Maybe just maybe Albert is capable of love, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: “I wish I could save you,” Albert thought, in awe of the beautiful young man who was currently lying between his legs.





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that if you play Jill, it's Barry who places useful items for you to find in order to survive in the game, and if you play Chris, it's Wesker who does the same for him. (!!!) Barry is Jill's friend, and his bad conscience is a good explanation for his behavior, but why the hell would Wesker, who's behind the whole Mansion experiment in the first place, do this for Chris?!? I let the plot bunny run wild and this is what it brought home.

“I wish I could save you,” Albert thought, in awe of the beautiful young man who was currently lying between his legs. Albert caressed Chris shoulder, who moaned contentedly, and proceeded to worship Albert's cock even more fervently.  
Until Chris, people were only a nuisance to him. Useful aids to fulfill Albert's goals at best. Albert had thought himself incapable, but maybe this was what they called love.  
Soon enough he'd have to sacrifice his team, but maybe he could try to help Chris to survive. Somehow.  
Albert wanted to say it, if even just once: “I love you, Chris.”


End file.
